Revaltions Part 1
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When he was little, Naruto has known Jill from his childhood, but one day, when Chris Redfield, and Sheva Alomar comes to him for help, he learns that Jill has been takend over, by a man named Wesker. Now it's up to Naruto, Chris, and Sheva to save her before she will be forever be by Wesker's side. NarutoXJill and ChrisXSheva.
1. The beginning

**A/N Sorry I haven't been wiriting for awhile, I've been busy with school, and relaxing my foot, but I'm back. And I'll update a Chapter to each story at the end of each week. So let's get on with Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

Naruto was not happy, first the people who thought he was a demon, was sent out to kill him, but Naruto took care of them before any of them came close. Second, he failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, his childhood friend, who left the village in order to kill his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. And finally, since he has not brought him back, Sakura kept blaming him for it, even though she wasn't on that mission.

Naruto slamed his fist on a near by wall.

"Damn it!" Naruto said.

Someone knocks on the door.

Naruto sighed.

"I'm coming!" Naruto said.

Naruto then opened the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The Anbu asked.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"I need you to come with me. Hokage-sama want's to see you" The Anbu said.

'Granny? What does she want?' Naruto thought to himself.

*At the Hokage office*

As the Anbu and Naruto walked in, the two unknown people look at him.

"Welcome, Naruto" Tsunade said.

"What's this anout, granny?" Naruto asked.

"First, don't call me that infront of other people. Second, I need you to do a mission" Tsunade said.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asked.

"I'll let them tell you" Tsunade said.

Naruto then noticed the two near her.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Sheva Alomar, and this is my friend, Chris Redfield" The girl, known as Sheva said.

"As Tsunade said, we need you help with something" Chris said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We need your help on stoping an attack in our world, and finding Jill Valentine" Sheva said.

"Jill Valentine? I known her since I was a child. What happend to her?" Naruto asked.

"We have no idea. When I was on a mission with her, I thought she was dead. But she is alive" Chris said.

"All right. I'll help you" Naruto said.

"Great. You will be needing this" Sheva said as she handed Naruto a shotgun.

"Why would I need this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the shotgun.

"Because where we come from, is a place with full of infected" Chirs said.

"You mean Zombies? I thought that was just a mith" Naruto said.

"Where we come from, it isn't" Sheva said.

"We better get going. Meet us at the gates at midnight. That'll give you enough time to say good-bye to your friends" Chris said.

Chris and Sheva then left the room.

Naruto turned towards Tsunade.

"It seems like I won't be back for awhile" Naruto said.

Tsunade nodded her head.

"Be careful out there, Naruto" Tsunade said.

Naruto smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I will" Naruto said.

Naruto then left the room.

Tsunade sighed in looked at a picture.

"He's so much like you, Minato..." Tsunade said.

*At the gates*

Naruto appered in front of them.

"Are you ready to go?" Sheva asked.

"More then I'll ever be" Naruto said.

"Good. Then let's go" Chris said.

The portal then opened, and the three ran in.

'Jill...I will find you, I promise...' Naruto thought to himself.

*In Afirca*

As the figure was walking around, the man grabed it and his eyes started tp turn black.

The figure then took back it's hand, and walked away.

*With Naruto, Chris, and Sheva*

As the three landed on the ground, someome started to talk into the radio.

"Chirs, Naruto, Sheva. Can you hear me?" Kirk asked.

"Chirs here, we here you loud and clear, Kirk" Chirs said.

"Good. If you need any help, just call. And make sure to head to the back of the place, you'll meet someone there" Kirk said.

"Roger that" Naruto said.

As the three walked, they looked at their surroundings.

Naruto looked at them, as they looked at them, with killing type eyes.

"You have a felling that your not welcomed in a place like this?" Naruto asked.

"Your right. What the hell is wrong with them?" Sheva asked.

"Don't know. But I don't want to find out" Chris said.

As the three got to the door, Chris opened it and walked in.

"Good. Your all here. Come" The man said as he opened the door behind him.

As they walked in, the man pointed to the box.

"I have your weapons for you there, take a look" The man said.

As the three looked and loaded their weapons, Sheva asked.

"Where is the nearest exit?" Sheva asked.

"There's a gate not to far from here, when your there, you should be fine" The man said.

"Good" Naruto said as he puts his weapon in his pocket.

"What do you know about Uroboros?" The man asked.

The three looked at him.

"Mostly just rumors. But I think it has to do with a doomsday project" Chris said.

"Doomsday sounds about right, and apparently, it's no rumor" The man said.

The three looked at each other.

The man started to walk towards the door.

"You three be careful out there" The man said as he left.

Naruto was the fisrt to speak.

"Great. So we have to deal with a Uroboros, huh?" Naruto asked.

"It seems like it" Sheva said.

"And theres no turning back now" Chris said.

"Right, so let's get moving" Naruto said.

The three then walked towards the door.

*In Konoha*

Tsunade heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's me, ma'am. Can I come in?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, come on in, Kakashi" Tsunade said.

Kakashi then walked in.

"Do you need something?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. I was wondering where my student Naruto was, do you know where he went?" Kakashi asked.

"I do. But he won't be here for awhile, he is on a mission" Tsunade said.

"With who?" Kakashi asked.

"With Chirs Redfield, and Sheva Alomar" Tsunade said.

"And the mission?" Kakashi asked.

"To stop an attack in their world, and to find a certin someone..." Tsunade said.

"Is it who I think it is?" Kakashi asked.

"You think right. The person they are looking for, is Jill Valentine. Naruto's closet friend..." Tsunade said.

Chapter 1 End

**A/N That is the end of the first Chapter! Don't worry, I'll make things different in the next Chapter, and so on. This may be a three parter. Now, here is a preview for Chapter 2!**

_Preview..._

_As Naruto, Chris, and Sheva runs around the corner, they see someone standing there, looking at them._

_"Who the hell?" Naruto asked._

_"It's been awhile, Naruto, Chris..." The figure said._

_The boys eyes went wide._

_The figure then took off the mask, and it showed a girls face behind it._

_"Jill?!" Both Naruto, and Chirs asked._

_Jill smiled at the two._

_Preview of Chapter 2 End_

**A/N That is the end of the preview! I hope you will enjoy this trilogy as much as I enjoy wiriting them! Like I said, I will make things diffrent then the game, so look out for future Chapters! See you all later!**

Next time: BSAA VS. Jill


	2. BSAA VS Jill

Chapter 2 - BSAA VS. Jill

As they went out the door, Sheva looked at Naruto and asked.

"So, how do you know Jill?" Sheva asked.

Naruto looked at her.

"I've known her since our childhood. She was the first person who ever recognized me" Naruto said.

_*Flashback*_

_"Come on, Naruto!" an 8 year old Jill said._

_"I'm running as fast as I can, Jill!" An 8 year old Naruto said._

_As he ran up towards her, they both crashed onto the ground._

_As he got up, Naruto saw he was on top of Jill, who was blushing._

_"Crap! Are you okay, Jill? Sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you" Naruto said._

_Jill shook her head._

_"I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much. Besides, I...like it this way" Jill said, blushing._

_Naruto cheeks went red._

_"You...like this?" Naruto asked._

_Jill nodded her head._

_"I know it sounded whered, since were kids, after all. But I do like this" Jill said._

_Naruto then noticed she was blushing more._

_"You okay? Your face is red" Naruto said._

_"I-I'm fine" Jill said, still blushing._

_"You sure?" Naruto asked._

_"Yes. I'm sure" Jill said._

_"All right. If you say so" Naruto said._

_Naruto then got up and lays next to her._

_"Naruto...do you have any parent's?" Jill asked._

_Naruto looked at her._

_"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Naruto asked._

_"I...just thought of it" Jill said._

_Naruto nodded his head._

_"Sorry, but I don't have any parents. The old man told me they died when I was born" Naruto said._

_"I'm sorry, Naruto. I shouldn't have asked..." Jill said._

_Naruto shook his head._

_"It's all right, it wasn't you fault. So, what about you?" Naruto asked._

_Jill sighed._

_"I do...but they treat me like I'm a slave" Jill said._

_Naruto's eyes went wide._

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_"It's true. I've been a slave to them ever since I was born...and I hate them for treating me this way..." Jill said as tears came down._

_She then felt her head against Naruto chest._

_"N-Naruto?" Jill asked._

_"Shh. Don't worry, Jill. I promise to you that I will protect you until the end" Naruto said._

_A smile formed on Jill's lips, then, she hugged Naruto._

_"Thank you, Naruto..." Jill said._

_*Flashback end*_

The two looked at Naruto as he finshed.

"So, you promised Jill that you would protect her with you life?" Chris asked.

Naruto nodded.

"What else could I do? She was being treated like a slave to her family when she was younger" Naruto said.

"I have to agree with you, Naruto. I'm sure me and Chris would do the same thing you did with Jill" Sheva said.

Chris nodded his head.

"Your right. We would never give up if one of our friends were treated like shit" Chris said.

Naruto smiled at the two.

*Elsewhere*

The figure moved towards the door.

As it went in, the figure heard something.

The figure's eys went wide.

'Chris, Naruto...' The figure thought to itself.

*With Naruto, Chris, and Sheva*

As the three turned around the corner, they see that the figure was waiting for them.

"It's been awhile, Chris, Naruto..." The figure said.

The boys eyes went wide.

The figure took of the mask, as it showed a woman's face.

"Jill?!" Both Naruto and Chris asked.

Jill giggled at the two.

"You two seem surprised" Jill said.

"So, what I saw was true...you are alive" Chris said.

Naruto and Sheva looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Sheva asked.

Chris looked at them, and sighed.

"A long time ago, me and Jill were partners, hunting down a man named Wesker, but he was to strong for eather of us to take care off. When Wesker grabed me by the throught, Jill ran up to him and took him down with her. But, when the me and the BSAA arrived at the sence, we didn't see Jills or Weskers body, so we thought she was dead" Chris explained.

"So, you were a team before?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Chris said.

"..." Naruto didn't say anythin as he looked at Jill, and noticed something was on her chest.

"What is that thing?" Naruto asked as he went for his gun.

Chris and Sheva looked at the thing that was on Jills chest.

"That's must be whats controlling her" Chris said.

Tehn, they heard a noise.

"What the hell was that?" Sheva asked.

"I don't know. But we'll have to deal with it later" Chris said.

"Chris, you and Sheva go check where that sound came from" Naruto said.

"What about you?" Sheva asked.

"I'm going to stay here, and get that thing off of Jill" Naruto said.

"All right. Be careful. Let's go, Sheva" Chris said as he ran off.

"Right" Sheva said as she went after him.

When they left, Jill raised an eye-brow.

"Your going to take care of me by yourself?" Jill asked.

"It's worth a try, right? All I have to do is get that thing off of you" Naruto said.

Jill giggled a little.

"It'll be hard to get it off of me" Jill said.

"Like I said, it's worth a try" Naruto said.

"Then let's get this started" Jill said.

Jill then ran at Naruto.

Naruto grabed his gun and got ready to fight.

*With Chris and Sheva*

Chris and Sheva ran around a corner.

"It came from around here" Chris said.

That's when, the door closed as the Uroboros came in.

"Shit! It's an Uroboros!" Sheva said.

"Run!" Chris said as he ran.

As they were running, they were putting the Uroboros that was filled with fire, but when the door opened, it was still alive.

"What the hell? It should be dead all ready!" Chris said.

"Do you think Wesker is behind this?" Sheva said.

"I have no idea. But if he is, we'll end it when we find him" Chris said.

"I hope your right" Sheva said.

As they kept running, the Uroboros manged to get a cut on Sheva's right shoulder.

"Agh!" Sheva said as she fell to the ground.

Chris turned to look at her.

"Sheva! Are you all right?!" Chris asked as he ran towards her.

"I think so. It's just a cut" Sheva said.

Chris let out his hand.

"Let me help you" Chris said.

Sheva blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Chris said.

"N-Nothing" Sheva said as she grabed onto Chris's hand.

Chris helped her on his back, as he ran and finally killed the Uroboros.

"Finally" Chris said.

"We should see how Naruto is doing" Sheva said, while she was on Chris's back.

"Your right. Let's hope he fine when we get back" Chris said as he ran to where Naruto was.

*With Naruto*

Naruto dodged as Jill brought up a kick.

"You've changed since we last met, Naruto" Jill said.

"Well I had to train in order to protect you, remember?" Naruto asked.

Jill said nothing as she jumped back and ran at him for another punch.

Naruto grabed the gun, and shoots the thing that was on her chest.

The thing crashed on the ground.

*With Wesker*

As Wesker saw the thing he had to control Jill, crash to the ground, he slamed his hand on the desk.

"Damn it! I lost her!" Wesker said.

Wesker then started to move towards the door.

'You'll pay for this, Uzumaki...' Wesker thought to himself.

*With Naruto and Jill*

Jill was huffing as the thing fell from her chest.

Naruto walked up towards her.

"You okay, Jill?" Naruto asked.

Jill looked at him, and smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Naruto" Jill said.

Jill then gave him a peek on the cheek.

Naruto blushed.

"Naruto! You okay?" Chris said, as he and Sheva appered.

Naruto looked at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Naruto said.

"What about Jill?" Sheva asked.

Jill steped aside Naruto.

"I'm fine now. I'm no longer under Weskers control. I'm now joining you in order to get out of here" Jill said.

Chris smiled at her.

"It's good to have you back, Jill" Chris said.

"It's good to be back" Jill said.

Chris then decided to make the call.

"Sir, the mission of finding Jill is complete. What is our next target?" Chris asked.

"Good job on finding Jill. The mission of finding Wesker still stands" Their boss said.

"Roger that" Sheva said.

"And from now on, Naruto and Jill will be partners, while you and Sheva will be partners, even after you have defeated him" Their boss said.

"All right" Chris said.

As the sound went off, Chris hands Jill her things.

"Here, you'll need them" Chris said.

Jill smiled at him.

"Thanks" Jill said.

Naruto walks towards her.

"Were partners from now on, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it. I didn't even know you joined the BSAA" Jill said.

"I joined yesterday, when I heard you were missing" Naruto said.

Jill looked at him with sad eyes.

"I made you worry, didn't I?" Jill asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"It's all right. At least we have you now" Naruto said.

"Your right about that" Jill said.

*Later that night*

Naruto and Jill laid next to each other, while Chris and Sheva did the same.

"You two enjoy your talking eailer?" Chris asked.

Naruto and Jill blushed.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"As we left, we heard you two talking" Sheva said.

"We were just catching up" Jill said.

"Right. Well, see you guys in the morning" Chris said as he closed his eyes.

Everyone then went to sleep.

Chapter 2 End

_Preview..._

_As the four ran towards the door before it closed, the saw a bug coming at them._

_"What the hell is that thing?" Naruto asked._

_"It looks like a spider with bat wings" Chris siad._

_"How do we kill it?" Sheva asked._

_"Let's try aiming for it's head!" Jill said._

_When they tried shooting at the same time, they saw he didn't go down._

_"What the hell? It didn't work!" Naruto said._

_"We should keep trying! We need to kill that thing!" Chris said._

_Afterwards..._

_Chris walked up towards Naruto._

_"Naruto, someone wants to talk to you" Chris said._

_Naruto rasied an eye-brow._

_"Who?" Naruto asked._

_"Don't know. Here" Chris said as he handed Naruto the phone._

_"Hello?" Naruto asked._

_"Hello, Naruto..." The woman said._

_Naruto's eyes went wide at the voice._

_"Sakura..." Naruto said, angrly._

_Preview of Chapter 3 End_


End file.
